Marvelous
by Morgana Wenlock
Summary: Carol Danvers thinks she has developed a new power. Warren Worthington is supposed to help her deal with it. And Remy LeBeau just happens to be very nosy. This story introduces Ms Marvel into the movieverse. Eventually


"Oh for Pete's sake, Remy, what do you want?"

Ah, Remy LeBeau. He was tall, lean and beautiful. As it turned out, shortly after the whole Stryker ordeal, the Professor suddenly knew the whereabouts of tons of mutant kids. So off we went, to get them. Well, by 'we ', I mean 'they', of course. Remy came with the first supply of new mutants, arriving with Ororo, and he was an instant hit.

Girls either hated or loved him, but even the ones who hated him couldn't resist his charms. Lorna, who usually didn't care much about guys, was absolutely smitten with him. And Ororo seemed to hold a strange affection for the boy. As for the guys, I think the only one who didn't quite see eye to eye with Remy was Logan, but that was because Remy had an authority problem and Logan...well Logan has many problems.

Anyway, you never noticed Remy much unless he wanted you to. Remy worked out, played cards and cooked dangerously spicy food. And that was about it, as far as I knew. So it certainly struck me as odd to find him on the roof of the mall at the middle of the night.

Mind you, Warren and I had a reason to be here. I didn't recall inviting Remy to come and join us.

Remy, only a little bit older than me, and a little bit younger than Warren, was wearing his long brown raincoat, hands shoved deep into the pockets. He really was good looking, I mused. He had this long wavy red-brown hair, blowing gently in the evening breeze. And he had these red on black eyes, a side effect of his mutation apparently, and it really made him stand out. Beautiful, bad boy, Remy.

Extremely annoying and has-terrible-sense-of-timing Remy.

I exchanged glanced with Warren, who seemed just as surprised to see him here.

"Remy was jus' enjoying a nice walk and a smoke when he saw the two of you standing on the roof of the mall. I was concerned," he said as he lit a cigarette.

"Oh, I bet you were," I laughed casually and stepped away from the edge.

Remy didn't look concerned at all. His eyes went from me to Warren to the edge behind us. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Tell me, what _are _the two of you doing up there?"

"It's none of your business," I told him flatly, and I caught Warren's eye. He gave me a questioning look. Sure, fine, nothing had actually happened up here yet, and was it really that big a deal if Remy would find out I was trying to fly?

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Warren took this as a sign to speak up.

"Carol thinks she thinks she can fly," Warren said and he tilted his head in this way, raising his eyebrows and giving Remy the look as if trying to indicate just how insane I really was.

Remy got the hint, and stared at me with a frown. "You? Fly?"

I nodded, placing a hand on my hip. "Yeah, so?"

His frown turned into an amused smile, and he let out a chuckle. "_Impossible_"

See, Remy's from the south and mighty proud of that as well. For some reason he finds it necessary to speak some sort of Cajun English, which in my opinion is basically just normal English with a thick French accent and the occasional French word, and he likes to do this because he thinks it makes him sound sexy. Not once since he arrived at the school, did he drop the act.

"Look, it's not a big deal. The other day, when I was out with Lorna, something happened to me and I hovered."

Remy looked unimpressed. "And?"

"Ugh, you sound like Warren!" I let out a frustrated sigh and ignored Warren's smile. "I hovered! Which obviously means I somehow developed the ability to fly."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, _cher_, but couldn't it also mean you just developed an ability to hover?" Remy said with a grin.

"I tried to tell her that," Warren said, "But trust me, she's a stubborn one."

"And because you have the wings, _nèg_," Remy took a drag and blew out some smoke. "You are the flight expert? And you're going to teach her how to fly?"

"I wouldn't know what to teach her," Warren shrugged, "I'm just here for moral support, I suppose." His lack of support, or even enthusiasm was apparent. It made me chuckle.

"Oh Warren, you make it sound like I put a gun to your head and forced you to come here."

"You might as well have! You wouldn't stop begging! The only way to make you stop was to come with you!"

"So," Remy interrupted, "let me get this straight. _You_," he pointed his cigarette at me, "were hovering the other day and now you think you can fly."

I sighed "I - "

"And _you_," he turned to Warren, "You are going to be watching as little Miss Sunshine here is going to throw herself off this roof?"

Remy made it sound like this was a very bad plan. Any other person would've told me I was crazy, might even have yelled at Warren for allowing me to go through with this. But this was Remy. Remy put his cigarette back in his mouth and grinned at me. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle.

"_Mais_, let's get this party started, _non_?"

Realizing that he wasn't going to try and stop me, and that Warren was getting more and more unsure about all of this with the minute, I decided that now was as good as any time. I nodded at Warren.

"Shall we?" I smiled, and Warren spread his beautiful wings and flew backwards, away from the rooftop. I heard Remy chuckling behind me.

As Warren was anxiously flapping his wings in the air, I turned around to glare at at Remy, who seemed to find the situation way too funny. He eyed me up and down.

"Whaaat?" I asked him, as I stepped closer to the edge.

"Don't you already have like, five different powers?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't already have, like, five different powers!"

Although truthfully, especially compared to most students at the mansion, I could be considered as 'very gifted'. I had arrived at the mansion with one active power, my enhanced strength, and one passive power, invulnerability – or something close to that anyway. As time progressed, I became stronger and it was hard to control my own strength. On top of that, there were also signs of other abilities developing.

It's not like I asked for it! And half of these so called 'abilities', I hadn't even told anyone about. My ability to black out and wake up in a different place, without any recollection of what happened or how I got there, for example. Or the incredibly painful recurring migraines that seem to be of no use at all. No, I didn't tell anyone about that yet, because whatever they are, they seem to be useless.

I shook my head.

"No, I've got enhanced strength and durability, that's it."

"That's it." Remy nodded, and stepped back.

"Well, until now, that is." I winked at him.

He shook his head with a smile. "Oh by all means. Prove me wrong. I've got to see this."

"Fine. Enjoy the show," I sneered and waved at Warren. "READY?" I yelled at him.

He nodded and muttered something that was lost in the wind. Standing on this edge, I took a deep breath, looked down and jump forward, into the air.

I always wondered what it would feel like to fly. It has always been a dream of mine, even before I discovered I was a mutant. Of course, back then, I was planning on flying an aircraft, not actually flying myself. I've always watched others do it. Warren, Lorna, Sam, even Kitty's mutation all gave them the ability to fly one way or another. I have always envied that, because I imagined flying to give you the ultimate sense of freedom. I always thought that being up in the air, away from everything and everyone earth bound, would make you see things clearer, that things would make sense.

And for a brief second, I did feel completely free. The wind blew in my face, through my hair, I felt as if it lifted me up in the air. I was floating on air. For a brief second, I, Carol Danvers, was flying.

And then Carol Danvers was falling.

There was no wind beneath my non existing wings; there was just the horrifying feeling of plummeting. I was heading towards all that was earth bound and I couldn't stop it. No amount of flapping my arms or yelling "FLY DAMNIT!" helped. I was falling, and I was falling fast.

"Warren!" I cried out.

"Carol!" I heard Warren yelling as he ducked down after me.

"Warren!" I heard Remy's voice, and I swear I heard a faint "Don't!" after that.

And then things went black.

* * *

Just something I had on my mind for ages, we'll see where this goes. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
